


tim is too short so his face is hidden

by Anonymous



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, NSFW Art, Size Difference, Trans Male Character, Trans Ra's al Ghul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: i gave up on properly naming these when just needed a place to back up nsfw art bc i dont save them on laptop





	tim is too short so his face is hidden

gosh tim i wish i can koala hug a 6' 5" ra's too

**Author's Note:**

> gotta be the change you want to see part 2


End file.
